Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that includes a magnetic shield member shielding a magnetic noise incident to an image pickup element.
Description of the Related Art
Higher fluctuation of a driving current while applying a current to a driving coil of an actuator, which drives an optical member, leads to higher fluctuation of a generated magnetic field. An influence of fluctuations of a magnetic field by the driving coil varies an image pickup signal of an image pickup element. In Japanese Patent Laid-open 2013-257486, using a LC filter smoothes current through a driving coil and reduces fluctuations of a current to decrease noises, such as horizontal lines, in an image output by a video signal processor. Japanese Patent Laid-open 2005-039691 discloses an image pickup apparatus that includes a shield member shielding a magnetic noise to an image pickup element.
However, in the configuration of Japanese Patent Laid-open 2013-257486, using the LC filter increases power consumption of an image pickup apparatus with increasing power consumption of a smoothed circuit and decreases the number of photographable images of the image pickup apparatus. Moreover, heat of the smoothed circuit boosts an electric voltage of the image pickup apparatus.
Additionally, since the configuration of Japanese Patent Laid-open 2005-039691 needs a screw and an adhesive so as to fix the magnetic shield member to a lens barrel, the number of components and assembly man-hours increases and further the image pickup apparatus thickens when fixed by the screw.